nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
The True Monster is Born
DivineZiel: -With Nao Jugo rising up around four in the morning after the day of the bell test, he pushed himself up from branch he'd been sleeping on for that night. His brown lock scattered everywhere though, mostly in his face due to him drooping his head while he pushed himself up and back a bit to a sitting position while the branch was in between both legs. Looking through his hair, he saw the moon while he sighed gently, having a bit of flashbacks from his rage the other day. Looking down, he said to himself "Maybe..I am a monster." The longer blonde locks that were under the brown in the back staggered on his shoulders while, he looked down to his hands as he had them open, palm up. Closing them tightly, he then said "If I'm a monster on the other side, might as well become a monster on this side as well, so I can level it out!" Swinging his left leg up and around, he then pushed himself down from the branch while he then landed with a thud, but both feet on the ground. Slowly rising, Nao then forced his body forward while he started to run at his top speed. Thinking to himself "I won't give up with this! I won't allow my rage to be my only weapon!" From there, Nao began to run around the entire village of Konoha, making sure to keep his breaths slow and himself calm. Passing by the gates multiple times for a complete hour, continously, he didn't stop at any point. Sweat beating off of him while his skin was like a heater, hot to the core. Finally on one last lap, he pushed himself even harder, forcing himself to go faster. The last lap, out of two hundred that he forced himself to do, he had one more left in him for that moment being and he wasn't just about to give up this hard work for a wink of rest. The fat on the inside, at least what was left was being burned, at a high pace. Upon touching his foot at the exact middle of the gate, Nao then skidded across the ground while he finally hunched over, breathing a bit heavier than he thought he would. Placing his hands on his knees while they bent, the sweat was literally sliding off of him and his shirt had been soaked. Walking over to a near tree, he then saw a small body of water off in the distance. Working his way over to it, he dropped to his knees at the edge of the earth and dunked his head into the water, beginning to drink some and felt his body temperature going down. Pulling his head out of the water, he whipped his head back. The wet hair slapping against the shirt as he then sighed a bit in happiness and grabbed his shirt, pulling it off, as well as his arm wraps, setting them aside while he looked up to see a waterfall in front of him. The mist covering a good portion of the water. Nao then removed his sandals and put them with his other stuff. Once done, he took off his ninja tools as well as gloves and walked over to a nearby tree that seemed thick and quite young compared to others, which meant it could stay up longer.- DivineZiel: -Taking the initiative, Nao then began to punch the tree, starting with his right hand, then his left. After the first hit, his left eye winced a bit at the pain however, Nao knew that he had to do this, for himself..for the village that took him in. After a bit of time and Nao had already gotten about twenty hits in, his knuckles began to bleed slightly, with no true mark of damage to the tree other than mere blood stains from his hands. The balled up fists didn't stop as Nao kept going. Each hit he forced himself forward with only got stronger and the pain began to subside, allowing him to go faster. At this rate, Nao was at about one hundred fifty hits and still going. No pain left to feel in his hands, skin was loosening up though, damage was being dealt to the tree now. Focusing himself directly onto the center of the tree, in his case, he merely pushed himself to it. With time furthering on, Nao had reached five hundred punches though, with his last one, he gave his strongest punch which put a dent into the tree. Pulling his hand back, he looked down to his knuckles and saw the blood covering his hands with a couple layers of skin being eaten away. An emotionless face that was indeed one of seriousness, if someone were to see it, they could see the determination thriving from his body, jus the way he stood there, the aura he left off, the light in his eyes. Walking away from the tree, he'd go back to the water as he then controlled his chakra into his feet. Taking a single step onto the water with his bare feet, he'd then let his other foot follow as he walked into the middle. Closing his eyes, he drowned out the loud noise of the waterfall while Nao then slowly opened them, being in a more zen piece of mind, he'd lift his right foot into the air with his body tilting to the left as the upper body tilted down a bit. Stretching his right leg as high as he could, he'd slowly lower it while he picked his body up slightly. From there, once his right leg was straight to the side, he'd then pivot on his left foot while still on the water, forcing his body to turn to the left while he pulled his right leg back and thrusted it forward. Once Nao did so, automatically, he'd then pivot on his left foot again with his right foot stepping back onto the water and his left leg thrusting to the side. From there, Nao began to train on his movements with such grace, throwing his hands into the mixture of such a majestic form.- DivineZiel: -Nearly an hour later from everything that had happened before, Nao raised his right foot quickly on top of the water, throwing the liquid into the air while he then make precise aim with his hands after slamming his foot back down to punch each drop that caught his eye. His breaths slow but heavy, he'd then step back onto land as he then tilted his head to the right then the left as loud pops could be heard, echoing throughout the forest around him for a good fifteen feet. Dropping down to the ground, he'd push down into the ground with both hands, keeping his legs together and having his feet holding up with pressure on the balls of his feet. Letting himself quickly drop down but with his arms straining, Nao pushed himself back up. Forming to pushups quickly, Nao kept doing so, pushing through any real pain done to the muscles straining. After a good thirty minutes had passed, Nao then let himself switch off into one handed pushups due to him striking one hundred fifty, two handed ones. Only being supported by his right arm, he let his left arm fold behind his back while he forced himself down by bending his arm and pushed himself up. Drenched in sweat still, Nao made a vow to himself that he wouldn't give up, not then, not later, not ever. A set of one hundred fifty right handed pushups came to a close while he switched arms, allowing himself to continue the training. The intensity that he was pushing his body to was unbearable for someone without motivation or true devotion but, that was what Nao had and would have for the rest of his life from this very day, forward. "A monster..A monster is what I am though, I will not allow my rage to best me out of everything." A single set of words meant a lot to him. Nearing his last left handed pushup, Nao bent his arm while he then pushed himself up. Upon completeing them, he then pushed himself up while he felt the soreness from his arms pump. Walking back over to the tree he was at before, he jumped up to a close branch as he then sat on it for a second before leaning back, holding himself up by his legs closed around the branch. Hanging there, upside down, Nao then placed his hands behind his head while he then lifted his body up, working his abdomen muscles as well as his leg muscles, to keep him in that spot. Crunching up then allowing his body to go back the way it was, over and over again, another thirty minutes had passed while Nao did a full set of two hundred.- DivineZiel: -At his last crunch, he then let his body fall while he did a backflip, landing perfectly on his feet. Every muscle in his body, sore beyond hell, he felt like giving up but in his mind, he knew he couldn't. From there, there was no slight break. Going back directly to the tree, he then started to practice combos on the tree with all of his force. His muscles going through their life cycle while they repaired themselves slowly after the destruction, he pushed onward, through the pain, through the sweat, through the blood. A good hour passed again while the tree was covered in dents, wood chips scattered around and his knuckles bleeding more than before as well as the tops of his feet seeing a bit of blood but mainly sore, like the rest of his body. Moving away from the tree, Nao then dropped down again to begin pushups while he did the same set of each kind. Though, near the end of his left handed pushups, he placed his right hand back down and folded his left one back behind his back. Forcing his legs up, he pushed them into the air while he was doing a handstand. Bending his arm while he gritted his teeth from the immense pain of his muscles aching, he pushed himself to do a hundred right handed handstand pushups as he then moved onto his left hand, doing the same exit thing as he kept repeating to himself "I'm the monster." Completing another set, he then let his right hand come down while he used both of them this time and began to do it again. After a decent amount of time passed once more, Nao had been on his hundreth one while something inside his brain ticked. Was it his rage? Was it too much training? No..After pushing himself up once more, he then pushed himself into the air with ease as he felt his muscles ache more and he landed on his feet. Wanting more practice at his punches and kicks, Nao then went back to the tree while what ticked in his brain, was indeed the Gate of Opening being unlocked. Though, he didn't even know it himself. The Gate of Opening removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so one hundred percent of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use twenty percent of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. At that point, Nao went to strike the tree while he had more force than before due to the first gate being opened. With Nao going to town on the tree, he sensed he had more power than before with how much damage he was doing to the tree. The force held behind every punch and kick was a lot to go with as he kept going for a bit longer until he felt he had to finally take a break. Falling backwards, he then felt his chakra go bac to normal while the nature energy around him was being absorbed, allowing him to regenerate the missing chakra. Laying on the grass, he'd say to himself "What the hell was that?" Shaking his head, he could barely move but forced himself up while he went over to his stuff, picking it all up, not even bothering to put anything back on since he still had his pants on. Making his way back to the village, he finally made his way to the hospital and asked for a nurse. coming to him quickly, the nurses began to heal Nao while he was explained to him what had opened within him. Being kept there for the time being, Nao was given a scroll on the eight gates while he read into them and learned what he had started on..not even knowing he was going to do such, he knew he'd have to go for the other seven at some point. Laying back and resting while his muscles rebirthed themselves and so did his skin from the healing he was put under, Nao kept his headband on the entire time and still did.- Summary Nao Jugo unlocked the Gate of Opening, the 1st gate of 8 through intense training. He's in the hospital for a slight amount of time until later that day on release so his muscles can rebirth to their normal ways.